<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clumsy by Anubis_2701</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952481">Clumsy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis_2701/pseuds/Anubis_2701'>Anubis_2701</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day At The Beach, Drunkenness, Gentle Kissing, Getting Together, Implied Relationships, Lap Sitting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Time Skip, Short One Shot, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis_2701/pseuds/Anubis_2701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He's drunk, he must be.</em>
</p><p>That was the only explanation, because otherwise, Atsumu couldn’t come up with a good reason as to why this was happening. </p><p>He had to be drunk, because why <em>else</em> would Sakusa Kiyoomi climb into his lap?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>485</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clumsy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome back to my SakuAtsu Fluff Week fics and enjoy my submission for Day 4! I used the prompt "I'm not moving, your lap is comfortable", so sit back and enjoy!</p><p>Major, MAJOR thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankal/pseuds/Ankal">Ankal</a> for betaing this fic and removing the (numerous) errors it had before. You're a lifesaver! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You got me trippin, stumbling, flippin, fumbling; Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s drunk, he must be</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the only explanation, the only thing Atsumu could possibly fathom as to why this was happening. Alcohol was the cause and symptom of this problem, and if the heavy warmth on his lap didn’t soon leave, Atsumu would use alcohol as its solution, as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was comfortable here, splayed out in a loose circle around a campfire, sand being crushed between toes and sea spray being carried from crashing waves up to the small camp their team had made earlier. Even with the low sounds of cheap beach chairs creaking under the weight of the professional athletes slumped around them, the distant sounds of Hinata and Bokuto </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> practicing, and Inunaki trying and failing to find their bottle opener, it was peaceful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weight in his lap shifted, and he turned his attention painstakingly back to Sakusa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a flush painting both of their cheeks. His own was because of embarrassment, surprise, excitement. Sakusa’s had probably been borne of the bottle of vodka he’d been casually slinging back all night. But his eyes, reflecting the harsh glow of the fire before them, weren’t hazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s probably still drunk, though</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu shifted a little. Sakusa, propped up so happily on the tops of his thighs, tensed so as to not be unbalanced by the slight movements. Though he’d chosen Atsumu’s lap as a seat just moments ago - to the collective shock, gaping mouths and raised eyebrows of their teammates - the warmth of his body was already bleeding through the fabric separating their skin. If Sakusa had been straddling his waist rather than slumping lackadaisically across it, perhaps Atsumu would have been able to feel his heartbeat, sense the flow of blood through his veins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he couldn’t; all he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> see of Sakusa was the side of his long, beautiful neck, skin smooth and pale. He could see the light bob of the column of his throat as he swallowed more of his drink; something sparkling and clear, but too far from Atsumu to tell whether or not it was alcoholic. He  could see the wild thicket of dark curls that sat atop his head, more mussed than usual after hours spent trying to play beach volleyball with Hinata. He could see every inch of beauty that was Sakusa Kiyoomi, but he couldn’t have possibly invented an answer as to whether or not that beauty was his to admire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa had thrown an arm around the back of Atsumu’s shoulders to steady himself when he’d first thrown himself into place, but he had yet to remove it, forearm pressing into the line of Atsumu’s shoulder blade, fingers fisted half around the loose fabric of his obnoxious ‘suns out, guns out’ shirt, and half around the sunkissed skin of his shoulder. The touch burned, but not in the sense of how Bokuto’s usual friendly back slaps had smarted along sun-abused areas of his skin earlier. Atsumu wondered whether Sakusa was even meaning to touch him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For his part, Atsumu wasn’t touching Sakusa. Though the tall spiker had draped himself across Atsumu of his own free will, that didn’t necessarily mean he wanted to be touched in return, so he kept his hands to the side. One was wrapped around the neck of a bottle that he’d drunk from so infrequently that he’d forgotten what was inside. The other was gripping the edge of the chair, nails digging into hard plastic as he tried to focus on the long story Inunaki had been regaling them with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa laughed at something, the motion making his body sway slightly, pressing his warmth deeper into the marrow of Atsumu’s bones. He had never felt more grateful to feel that crackling, gentle heat. His ears were ringing, grappling with the light, melodic sound he’d heard leave the usually prickly man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inunaki’s story must be pretty entertaining, because it happened again. Sakusa’s laugh was more pronounced this time, making him tip his head back, eyes scrunched shut with delight as Meian choked on his beer in his own surprise. Atsumu felt the weight balanced on his lap shift, and lifted the arm gripping the chair automatically to press at the small of Sakusa’s back and keep him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spiker’s eyes slid to him, amusement and thankfulness bleeding through them. Not a trace of disgust to be seen. Atsumu let his hand rest on the warm skin a moment, before he shifted it again, forming a half-hold around the taller man’s waist. Sakusa didn’t pull away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone up for another game?” Bokuto exclaimed, bounding over with energy in spades, even though they’d arrived at the beach in the early morning, and the sun was now sinking below the horizon. He’d taken to beach volleyball with passion and gusto, if lacking a little natural talent. Hinata had been coaching them gently all day, following the encouraging sessions with games that ended with all of his opponents crushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa turned to him then, face startlingly close. “Do you want to play again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu’s fingers on his waist twitched at the deepness of his voice. “Nah, I’m good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa hummed, settling back to talk to Inunaki again, and the interaction registered. Oh. Sakusa hadn’t been asking whether he wanted to go play since he himself wanted to, but to know whether or not Atsumu would be getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel eyes on him, his own gaze skirting over to see Hinata, who seemed to have talked Bokuto, Adriah and Meian into playing, watching them curiously. Sakusa swayed again, and Atsumu tightened his grip instinctively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata’s mouth curved into a grin, and he pivoted to run back to the volleyball court they’d marked out in the sand. Atsumu wriggled his toes in the sand. Well, that was one secret of his unspooled and placed on display. He had never been the best at hiding his emotions, especially where those he cared for were concerned, and when combined with someone as freakishly observant as Hinata, he knew without a doubt that the other man had immediately identified the wistfulness in his eyes and linked it to the man on his lap. Excellent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inunaki and Sakusa’s conversation became white noise, Atsumu’s focus narrowing to where his hand rested on the other man’s waist. He sipped a little more of his own drink, almost recoiling with surprise when he recalled he’d plucked a ginger beer from their cooler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back already?” Inunaki’s voice drew him from his stupor, directed somewhere over Atsumu’s shoulder. Meian responded with a low chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s gotten too dark to see where the damn ball is flying,” he laughed, dusting sand off his shirt, “you’d better not have drunk your way through everything yet, Shion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good there, Sakusa?” Adriah asked as Meian and Inunaki indulged in another of their usual play-squabbles, blinking at the two of them curiously. “I do hope you are not crushing Atsumu’s legs, we need them for competition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s comfortable,” Sakusa shrugged, settling back a little more into Atsumu’s chest as if to amplify his point. “Besides, Atsumu weighs more than I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just barely,” Atsumu murmured, throat worn by silence rather than his usual loudness. “But nah, my legs’re fine, Adri.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man nodded, moving over to talk to Meian again while Bokuto, on their other side, regaled Hinata with stories of his husband’s new vegetable garden. The crackling of the small fire they’d started to lull those sitting around into a sense of calm. Atsumu knew they would soon be leaving the beach, catch the train home and all part ways. But for now, he was happy to live suspended in timelessness, with Sakusa pressed up against him and his teammates around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inunaki announced he was going to go for a walk down the beach. Everyone else chorused their agreements, save Atsumu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa’s eyes were on him again. “You don’t want to go with them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu met his gaze evenly. “I’m happy where I am right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Right, well, we’re gonna be off,” Inunaki declared as he brushed sand off his lap. “You kids have fun. But not too much fun. This </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a beach, and public indecency is a thing-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meian reached over and smacked the libero, frown in place. “We’ll be back soon enough, and don’t be vulgar, Shion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inunaki gave their captain an incredulous look, eyes sliding back to Sakusa and Atsumu in a way that clearly communicated how he felt about being the one deemed vulgar. The moment their captain turned his back, Adriah, who had been lingering with a curious look on his face, made a crude gesture, gave Atsumu a thumbs up, and ran off with Inunaki shrieking with laughter on his heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, that went unnoticed by Sakusa as everyone else bid them farewell and trekked off, kicking up sand in their wake as the chatter of their conversation grew more distant. A low sigh left Sakusa’s mouth, and suddenly, he was resting his head in the crook of Atsumu’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu had to try very hard not to freeze when he felt warm breath fanning over his skin, or the light brush of a nose on his collarbones. He shifted his grip on Sakusa, so both his arms were looped around, holding him in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this beach called again?” the other man asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tokimeki,” Atsumu murmured. Sakusa hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to come back here sometime. It’s beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” he said, losing the resolve to not press his nose into Sakusa’s curls, breathing in the smell of salt and sandalwood. “I might come along with ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as you don’t kick sand into my eyes again trying to receive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beach volleyball is harder than it looks, aight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa hummed, the reverberations echoing down Atsumu’s own chest. “Fair enough.” He shuffled, sitting up more in Atsumu’s lap, swirling his glass for a moment. “You want some?” he asked, offering his drink. He’d replaced his earlier beverage for something red and tropical looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at Sakusa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man who couldn’t bear to take public transport during rush hour, who wore a mask at almost all times to keep out pestilence, who bought hand sanitizer in bulk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Offering him his drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu took it. The flavour of something like mango rolled over his tongue. But more astonishing than the tastes that did register were the ones that didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s not drunk.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s…not alcoholic?” he asked as he handed it back. Sakusa’s eyes burned into him, gaze unreadable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cut myself off after stumbling during that last match,” he murmured. Atsumu’s breath rattled in his lungs. That had been going on five hours ago. And Sakusa hadn’t been very drunk. The spiker tilted his head, curls shifting alluringly in the firelight. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a little surprised you’re sober,” Atsumu admitted, gaze falling to where his interlaced hands were holding Sakusa’s body up against his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny,” Sakusa murmured, “I can’t think of any reason I would need to be drunk right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu’s fingers brushed at the hem of Sakusa’s shirt, daringly sliding along the bare skin underneath. The spiker leaned closer, almost nuzzling into the side of Atsumu’s head before lifting his chin to stare into his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this bother you?” he whispered, eyes alight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t, Omi-Omi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa watched him closely for a moment, before his head tipped even closer, their breath intermingling in the salty ocean air, the scent of mango sweet and syrupy. Sakusa’s nose gently brushed along the side of his own, and Atsumu finally let his eyes fall shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The touch of their lips together was soft, perhaps the most gentle kiss Atsumu had yet experienced. Sakusa’s mouth felt like velvet against his own, but for once, he felt no desire to press deeper, push harder or go faster. He just basked in it, in the warm point of contact, the connection between them, the feel of Sakusa under his hands and against his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His legs had gone numb hours ago. But there wasn’t a single molecule within him that cared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They separated, air between them hazy. He stared at the other man a moment, lips tingling with their shared warmth as Sakusa silently observed him, apparently finding something he liked before he leant forward and pressed another brief, chaste kiss against his lips. Atsumu exhaled shakily, hands sliding up and down Sakusa’s ribs before he tugged the other man closer and pressed their foreheads together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we go walk with the others for a while?” he murmured, “We haven’t seen much of the beach today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” the other man said, finally sliding off his lap before taking Atsumu’s hands and pulling him up off his chair, “And…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa stepped closer, pressing another gentle kiss to his lips. Atsumu threaded a hand through his curls, relishing in the feel of blood finally flowing back into his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me Kiyoomi.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hello to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/2701Anubis">Twitter</a>, <a href="https://anubis2701.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>, or, if you're a fan of my fics generally (both BNHA and Haikyuu) my <a href="https://discord.gg/VeAaGy3at9">Discord Server!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>